Enter the Dragons
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: The Lina Dai have kept watch over the portals on Earth for generations. The one in NYC being the largest is most often under attack, its leader is well known and feared until one night things take a turn for the worse. Can the team hold back the tide?
1. Introductions

_**A/N: Well I've decided to make another attempt at combining my © Lina Dai work into a fiction with the guys. I'm thinking it'll be short…I am going to try to recover **_**The Three Trials**_** as well and repost/finish it but can't promise when that will be.**_

_**The LD characters are as followed. © Swoucoa Arcwils, © Kalafi Maijaiv, © Isyemas Raaaer, © Bualarn Milareln, © Finvavj Eani, © Opern Sera, © Rana Yerareina, ©Markus Smythsuin, © Ira'awuk Skrerel, © Rihenanir Diacloide, and © The Immortals. **_

_**Also the TMNT are roughly 25 in this fic.**_

**Chapter 1: Quick explanations and introductions**

_**© Swoucoa Arcwils- "Coa" (Coh-ah)**_

A Felin, male. Roughly 6'3". His skin is dappled black and grey with charcoal stripes on his arms and legs, and also framing his eyes. Silver eyes. His tail is dark tipped with the tuff of fur there being black. He does not have "fur" but his skin is like a human's only possesses markings. He is a highly skilled archer and is the most swift in the group. The Rylkan of the NY faction, a "second in command".

_**Lyon- Known as Hamato Leonardo (Lie-oune)**_

Rellen of the NY faction, "first in command".

_**© Kalafi Maijaiv- "Kalafi" (Kal-ah-fee)**_

Male Fel (elf-like being). Skilled swordsman, tough street fighter, poses as an actor for his cover. He is dark haired and fair skinned with brilliant green-gold eyes. Acting name "Jacob Wright". Stands at 6'4".

_**© Isyemas Raaaer- "Isye" (Is-yay)**_

Often mistaken for an angel. He is a Therag. Silver-white hair and wings, bright golden eyes. Fierce debater and fighter. Those that he has fought on Earth have deemed him "the angel of death", has had many spats with the El'intian Raptar. Is often also assumed he is as such a being. Wields short blades called Wazili and knows how to use them to his advantage.

_**© Bualarn Milareln- "Bua" (Bu-ah)**_

An Airii woman. Reminiscent of a "fairy". Stands at 2'6". Has gold eyes with double pupils. A Relae or Healer. Her wings are silvery-white and look very fragile (segmented by three "tips"). Her short curly/wispy hair is silvery-black.

_**© Finvavj Eani- "Vau" (Va-ouu)**_

A young Fel woman, stands at 6'5". She has shoulder-blade length black hair with blue, gold, cream, purple and bright-green streaks throughout. Her eyes are golden-hazel. She works at a local coffee shop for cover and poses as a typical "Goth" teenager, piercings and all. She is the youngest in the group, only 16.

_**© Opern Sera- (Oh-perrr-nnn)**_

A Reen male (aquatic, vaguely reptilian with an amphibian likeness as well) Silver-grey skin that turns black when angered. (go to my website art page to see pictures of the different races) his eyes are a honey-gold and his black hair is cropped short even for a Reen. He is an underwater scout and an expert in the waters around NY. Carries a harpoon-like weapon called a Nir'Ariiudel.

_**© Rana Yerareina- (Rahh-nahhh)**_

A Reen female. Same basic features as Opern (Reen have only one color for hair and skin) her eyes are a piercing amber. She is very lithe for a Reen. She is a Morpher that can change into a human at will (her only form).

-Human features: long obsidian hair, pale, shockingly porcelain-like, skin, bright green-gold eyes. Works in the police force as a cover.

_**©Markus Smythsuin -"Mark"**_

Only human in the group, poses as a collage student at NYU. Extremely intelligent by human standards, with an IQ of 190. Has dark-brown messy hair and gold-infused-blue eyes. The strategist on the team and the Compound's head technology specialist.

_**© Ira'awuk Skrerel- "Ira" (Irrr-ahhh)**_

A Griffi female. (Reminiscent of a "griffin" except having intelligence, being larger, and having paws for all four feet) her fur is dappled black, gray, charcoal and she has bright golden eyes. The surveyor and "sky-scout".

_**© Rihenanir Diacloide- "Rihen" (Reee-heun)**_

A Centi or Centaur by human standards. He is a "dark-bay" having dark brown and black markings, his facial and "human" features reflecting the "horse-half". The third in command and one of the quietest of the group, only speaking when needed. Wields long swords that no human could lift.

_**© The Immortals- Qua (Cooo-ahh), Lumni (Loom-nigh), and Eroni (Errr-on-eee)**_

Will be introduced in full within the text. Fel triplets that have lived for over 30 thousand years yet look no older than twenty years of age.

_**A/N: Well this fic won't be up until most likely next summer (2011) or next fall but figured I'd let you guys get a sneak peak:**_

_The door of April's apartment felt the tentative knocks of a cloaked figure._

_April opened her door and gasped._

"_Um…can I help you?" she whispered._

"_Is there a Hamato Splinter here?" the man inquired._

"_Um…yes…" she replied after Splinter stepped into the open._

_The man in the cloak bowed._

"_I'm afraid I have bad news," he whispered._

_**A/N: See you guys later. : )**_


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Prologue**

"_Never piss off a Drake, it might be the last think you do,"_

"_What's a Drake?"_

"_A Male Dragon…a warrior"_

The rain beat down on armored shoulders, silvery-black in the darkness. The armored figure shifted uncomfortably, clawed fingers twitching over the rough concrete/brick of the building below them. Clawed feet shifted to adjust the weight, a long, whip-like tail with sail-like connected barbs twitched predatorily. But was most impressive, were the two large, glittering wings that cupped the lean figure's frame. They were a smoky-blue-grey with a vivid red edge, dappled back, with tanish-gold "suns" taking up the ends of the wing sails, like large circles of light in the fog. The armored figure's skin was a tough grey-black, with thick black armor plating along the underside of his body and neck. This natural armor was overlapped with a silvery-black metal, encasing the body in impenetrable armor.

Molten gold eyes gleamed under the armored helmet, a longish muzzle, with a snort nose horn, slightly beaked mouth, with fanged canines peaking out, thick, powerful lower jaw, graced by sail-linked barbs peaking out from behind short spikes coming off of the upper jaw. Two heavy, armored brows rose jaggedly over the large, gleaming eyes, . Behind the head and down the neck were spines that rose up off the neck and were linked by sails that mimicked the coloration of the figure's wings, as did the ones along the upper jaw. The helmet fit snuggly around two large, upwardly curved head horns; a grayish visor had electric blue writing scrawling across the screen over the eyes, what appeared to be an ear piece was nestled behind the facial sails and into the curved/pointed ears. Two whiskers trailed down from right under the figure's nostrils, ending in tufted fur.

The figure's head dipped, shifting the armored frame, he, rose to his full height, pushing seven foot, wings snapping fully open, and after beating the excess water from them, he folded them angelic style onto his back.

The ear piece squawked.

_Nah nah nah…goin' get ya…_

"Enough Isye," the figure rumbled.

An annoyed snort was the response. The figure's reply was cut off by another incoming message.

_Lyon…LYON! DERATU OVER THE DOCKS! DERATU!_

"ALL MEMBERS TO THE DOCKS NOW!" Lyon ordered, stepping back he leapt off of the Empire building, twisting into a dive, wings tight to his body. He spun out of the dive wings pumping to regain altitude as he twisted in and out of buildings, he kicked off periodically, grabbed and pushed off. Frantically searching for more speed. As he neared the docks, he spotted a huge winged beast hovered over the docks, figures were twisting around it already.

Lyon's seven-foot frame shimmered before growing and filling out to a dragon's full body, humanoid features vanished, his roar reverberated across the surface of the water. The beast twisted to avoid the charge as Lyon slammed into it. The smaller figures quickly followed Lyon's example and soon enough ten dragons twisted around the beast, Lyon leading the charge as he twisted and writhed with it as they spun towards the waters below. A horrific _CRACK_ was followed with blood gushing from the beast's throat as Lyon pulled back his dangerous jaws, blood spilling over his fangs, he pulled back allowing the beast's limp frame to land with a splash in the bay below. Lyon roared, as suddenly another one of the beasts slammed into his back, shredding his great wings with bloody claws. Shrieks of rage erupted from the other dragons as ghoulish dragons attacked them, vicious black beasts, sickly with glittering blood red eyes; thus preventing them from helping their leader.

Lyon twisted, attempting to get out from under the Deratu's heavy weight, with no avail, his wings flapped uselessly as he fell towards the waters below, the Deratu's jaws clammed around Lyon's massive skull and shook. Lyon shrieked in pain before roaring in rage, then they hit the water with a force like slamming into concrete, waves soared around their twisting forms. The water was shallow enough that Lyon was able to twist away and rear up above the Deratu, they bit and rend, pinned and slashed, finally the second best went limp and Lyon looked up towards the others still fighting above him and reared up onto his hind legs, opened his mouth, threw his head back and let out a high pitched shriek that deepened into a thunderous roar, followed with a massive burst of fire, slamming into a ghoulish dragon's wings.

Then suddenly the attack was over as quickly as it had begun, the enemy fleeing. Lyon dropped onto all fours, nursing his right foreleg as the others dropped down beside him.

"You alright?" the first to land asked, a femininely rich voice.

She was no where near as impressive as the six other males that surrounded her, neither in size, nor coloration, and "sail-age" (think plumage), but she held an air of elegant lethalness. Her pale figure was creamy-white, with tan stripes on her legs and tannish-gold wings.

Lyon nodded before replying with, "I'll live".

She seemed to grunt, then looked out over the water.

"That's the fifth time this week," she muttered.

Lyon grunted in agreement, limping away, slowly shifting into the humanoid figure he had been before, the others followed suit, before they all moved away from the area.

_Two hours later…_

Lyon flexed his wrist, that connected to a three fingered green hand, rolled his shoulders and grunted as he hopped off of the medical table.

"Alright guys, normal life starts in two hours, make it believable," Lyon stated.

Someone handed him a blue ninja mask.

"Rest up a bit Leo, before they wake up," a human man stated.

Leo dipped his head in thanks.

"Not likely to happen but thanks," Leo stated.

Leo walked into the Lair twenty minutes later, appearing to have been out for a morning run as Don greeted him with a wave.

Mike paused cocking his head at his brother.

"Dude? Did you even sleep?" Mikey sputtered, noticing Leo's haggard frame.

Leo walked into the kitchen and poured himself some tea before shaking his head.

"No, I was too restless, couldn't sleep," Leo replied, "the Foot and PD's are getting stronger Don, we'll have to do some serious recon tonight."

Don nodded.

**A/N: Enter the Dragons…has begun….**


End file.
